The major successes in attacking the problem of eye-movement and reading have been scored by multidisciplinary research teams; unfortunately most of these teams have been dismantled. We have gathered a new multidisciplinary group at Caltech having the necessary technical competence to contribute to this field of research. Specifically, we plan to measure visual acuity for typical reading material as a function of retinal position; to assess the relative roles of peripheral and central graphical information in guiding saccadic eye movements, and to study both perceptual and cognitive information processing in reading. All the proposed experiments in reading require the establishment of a correspondence between the point of regard and the text. The computer which records the eye movements and controls the display of text sets up a "window" in the text spanning the point of regard. The basic experimental manipulations are to vary the size and position of the window and the nature of information outside of the window. Eye movement control will be studied by systematically varying the extra-foveal information as a function of window size, and perceptual and cognitive information processing in reading will be studied by varying semantic as well as graphical information in extrafoveal regions as a function of window size. Eye-movement indicators will be compared with other indicators of skilled reading. Coding strategies and decision processes will be probed using a new device which we call the eye button.